To Protect You
by Bohogal1998
Summary: This is a tag to NCIS episode 16:3, She. Bishop isn't the only one keeping Ziva's secret. McGee knows the truth as well as Abby. There is more to this hidden truth. What is the reason Ziva is still in hiding? What is the other secret being kept? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a new story base on NCIS episode 16:13, She. It was originally going to be a one shot, but that has changed. There will be at least one more chapter. Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Eleanor Bishop walked slowly out of the secret office that once had belonged to her predacessor, Ziva David. she was still realing from what she had just learned and asked to keep a secret. Ziva David was still alive and had asked Bishop in a note to keep it a secret. Ziva had been right here in DC. Bishop was so lost in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going. She very nearly ran right into someone.

"Woah,there, Ellie. Careful." Bishop looked up to see her friend and fellow agent, Timothy McGee.

"McGee? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know this case was important to you and I kinda figured you'd come back here after you found out that someone else beat you to the hospital. You know don't you.",McGee replied.

"Know what?", Bishop asked, as inocently as she could.

"Come on,Bishop. You know what I mean. You know the truth about Ziva."

"What are ya talking about?", asked Bishop. But when Tim looked her in the eyes, she knew that he too, knew that Ziva wasn't dead. She sighed and said,

"Ziva left me this note. I know it's from her. She had gotten to the hospital and spoken with Robert Hill before I could get there. She had already gone by the time I arrived. This note was left here with her scarf. So how do you know? and how did you figure out that I know?"

"Well, remember back when Tony left and he said he needed to find answers?", McGee asked. Getting a nod from Bishop, he continued.

"Well, he found those answers, and way more than he was prepared for. It turns out that Eli David had more enemies than we ever knew about, and they came after Ziva and Tali around the same time Kort did. Ziva faked her death and got Tali safely to Tony."

"So did Tony find Ziva? I still don't get how you are involved in this."

"I'm getting to that. Tony relized that his main job was to keep Tali safe, so he moved with her to was also a place Ziva had loved, so he and Tali felt close to her there. Several months after settling there, Ziva contacted Tony using an assumed name. She used the name Sophie Rainer. That was a cover she used in a case we had thirteen years ago. Tony met her at a nearby coffee shop and Tony told her we'd gotten Kort. She then told him about her father's enemies and admitted she was still in danger ,and he and Tali could be in danger,too. He convinced her to stay and eventually convinced her to allow him to contact me as long as it was done in a way that couldn't connect me or our team back to her,putting all of us in danger. I have been keeping tabs on these enemies for the past year. It almost backfired on her a few months ago. These enemies found out somehow that she was alive. they had spies watching Ziva and Tony. Tony found out one of his neighbors was a spy. The guy was arrested but there were others. They're still out there."

"So, Ziva is with Tony and Tali in Paris? Did they have to find another appartment?"

"They moved out in the middle of the night. They had help. One other person besides us knows the truth about Ziva."

"Gibbs.", guessed Bishop. McGee shook his head.

"Actually, it's Abby. Tony and Tali and Ziva aren't in Paris anymore. They moved to London, and they're staying with Abby."

"Really?"

"Really. Abby runs a homeless shelter now and no one would think to check with her. Ziva's enemies would never think to look for Ziva and her family in London. That's not a place Ziva frequented. It had no meaning for her."

"So when you told Gibbs that Tony was flying back to Paris…"

" I doesn't know that Ziva's alive. He can't know until these guys are caught. Remember rule four?",McGee asked.

"If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. Second best, tell one other person. There is no third best.", Bishop promtly replied.

"The safety of Ziva,Tony,and Tali, as well as all of us, depends on as few people as possible knowing about Ziva.

"Gibbs is gonna be pissed if he ever does find out. I know Ziva only wants to protect us and Tony and Tali but…",Bishop warned. McGee shrugged.

"He'll understand, eventually. Besides, he can't fight his own rule. We're keeping tabs on these guys and we're actually closing in on them. Hopefully the hiding and sneaking around will be over soon."

"Since I know the truth now, can I work on this with you?"

"I'm fine with that, but I'll have to talk to Tony about it. He should be ok with it though. We better get going though. Don't want to raise any suspicion."

"I'm ready. And I have to meet Kasie anyway. We're having a girls night. Don't worry, I won't tell her anything. No one will here anything about this from me."

"I trust you Bishop. Ziva trusts you, and that's saying along coming from her. She doesn't trust easily."

"I promise not to betray that trust. Let's go.",Bishop answered. Then she and McGee headed out to their cars and headed back to their homes.

Meanwhile, in London, Abby was playing Candy Land with Tali on the floor. Ziva was watching with a smile on her face.

"Abby, you are really good with her."

"I love this sweet girl. She's a great kid."

"Thankyou. And Thankyou for letting us stay here and for keeping our secret. I know he has not been easy for you." Abby Stood up and walked over to her friend. Looking her in the eye she said sincerely,

"I totally HATE keeping something this big from Gibbs, but You,Tony , and Tals are family too,Ziva. There is NOTHING I wouldn't do for you. I'll keep doing whatever it takes to keep you guys safe. I failed with that once. I won't fail again." Abby said, struggling to hold back the tears. Tony had come in behind them and now he came over and put an arm around his "little sister."

"Abs, we've all told you many times, What happened to Reeves was not your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen. He wanted to keep you safe. You and the team were the closest thing to family he had. He was a great guy. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself for his death."

"If he hadn't been protecting me, he'd still be alive.", Abby insisted. Ziva put her hands on her friend's shoulder and said,

"Abby, this is on King. He wanted you dead and he didn't care how it happened. He is the ONLY one to blame. Ok?"

"I know that here.", replied Abby, pointing to her head. Then, putting her hand on her heart, she added,

"But I just can't make myself believe it in here."

"You will get there,Abby. We will help you see what is true.",Ziva replied. Abby leaned over and hugged the other woman, Then quickly pulled back when a small voice said,

"Auntie Abby? Aren't we gonna finish our game?"

"Oh. Sorry,Hon! I'll be right there.", Abby said, heading back over to her young honerary neice. The two continued to play for another several minutes before Abby had to get supper ready.

Back in the US. McGee and Bishop continued their search in there free time. With Ziva and Tony's permission, Delilah was briefed and allowed to help with the search. She had access to more info at the DOD, than the other two could get at NCIS. Without letting on the reason for the search, Bishop was able to get intelligence from the NSA, as well. Tony and McGee were in constant contact with Orli,too. After several months, there was finally a break in the case. Eli's enemies were located in Egypt. There names were Absolam Abir, Joseph Abrams,Harun Adham, Amir Abyan, and Amal Basim. Most of them were angry with Eli because of his plan to unite the countries in peace. However, it was soon discovered that Amal had been a friend of Ari's, and he was out for revenge against Ziva for killing him. Bishop had worked with Delilah and found out that Kort was actually working with these men. After he was killed, the other five laid low for awhile until they were advised that Ziva was still alive and in Paris. Then the mission was continued. After the information was sent to Orli,all five men were taken down by Mossad officers. The informant was later arrested in Paris. As soon as Orli informed McGee that the threat had ended, McGee immediately called Tony.

"McGee? Ya got something for me?", Tony asked after answering the phone.

"Actually, I do,Tony. We found out who was after Ziva and why. They were all taken down by Mossad. You guys are no longer in danger."

"Are you sure?", Tony checked.

"I'm sure. Just got word from Orli Elbaz. I called you as soon as I got off with her."

"Thanks,Tim! And Tell Bishop and Delilah thanks as well. I'll talk to Ziva and then get back with you. You're the best!" The two men hung up so Tony could talk to his girlfriend. Ziva came into the room a second later, followed by Abby.

"Who were you talking to?",Ziva asked. Tony had a cheshire cat sized grin on his face as he replied,

"That was Tim. Orli just called him to inform him that all of the men who were after our family have been taken down. It's safe now." Abby let out a squeel as Ziva asked uncertainly

"They are sure?"

"They are positive. Even my neighbor was arrested for his role in this whole thing." Tony assured the woman, pulling her into his arms. Then Abby squeeled again and hugged them both. Tali was awakened from her nap by all the commotion and stumbled into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry we woke you, Motek.", Ziva said, scooping her little girl into her arms. Then she turned to Tony and asked,

"So, no more danger?"

"No more Danger and no more hiding!", he said happily. Abby jumped up and down and said,

"Yaaay! So does this mean it's ok for the rest of our family to know?" Ziva looked at Abby and then at Tony. Then, smiling down at her daughter, she said softly,

"Yes. I believe it is time for them to be told. I miss my family. I want to see them, and to thank Eleanor Bishop." The three adults smiled at each other as they thought about the potential reunion. Ziva had to admit,however, that she was also quite nervouse as she thought about the shock and various reactions that this revelation would cause.

**Well there is the first chapter! Most likely one more to go. That will be posted on Tuesday since tomorrow I'm posting the next chapter of The Unspoken Rule. The title to this story was inspired by the title of Pauley Perrette's song and movie, To Comfort you. This title just came to me because that's the essence of Why Ziva is in hiding, according to the episode. And That's why Abby is letting them stay with her in this story. Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's chapter 2. A note to the guest reviewer called Annie, Abby has matured A lot in the past few seasons. As for the secret keeping, perhaps you forgot the HUGE secret she's been keeping since season 7. As for "half the team" knowing...TWO people knew. One before Bishop found out! Ok, for those commenting on grammar, I'm so sorry. I was going on NO sleep but had a story idea! Shoulda waited to write till I'd had more sleep, but, I wanted to get it out there. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Tony called McGee a few moments later. The SFA set things up on their end for the next day. He even managed to get Vance to let them all use MTAC. He wasn't sure how he'd managed that, but Vance seemed to realize that this was about something important and something BIG.

The next Day at the alotted time, McGee turned and told Bishop to call down and get Kasie, Ducky and Palmer up to the squad room. Gibbs was in Vances office at the moment, but both of them would be down shortly.

"What's going on, McGee?", Torres asked.

"You'll see. It's better if you all find out together.",McGee replied. a few moments later, Kasie entered the room, followed by Palmer and Ducky.

"Timothy, would you mind telling us what is going on?"

"I promise you will find out as soon as Gibbs and the Director get down here, Ducky."

At that moment a voice said,

"We're here, McGee." McGee turned to find Gibbs right behind him, and Vance, as well.

"Alright, everyone follow me up to MTAC. McGee said.

"McGee, what the hell is the big secrecy and Mystery all about?! How did you get authorized to use MTAC?!", Gibbs snapped.

"Boss, if you'll just come with me, you'll have your answers in a few moments.",McGee said. Gibbs gave him the Glare, but before he could comment, Vance said,

"Agent McGee, I've been patient with you and I've given you permission to do things your way. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't,Director. I promise. Please, just trust me." Vance gave a nod and then said in his best Director voice,

"Team Gibbs, MTAC." Once they'd all arrived in MTAC, McGee got everything connected and soon, Tony appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Guys."

"DiNozzo? What is going on? Is this about a case?"

"Well,Gibbs, in a way,yeah."

"Fill us in,DiNozzo.", Vance said.

"Ok. Well, you know after Tali was brought to me, I went to search for answers. Well I found more than I had planned on. First of all, there was more to that case than met the eye. There's no easy way to say this ,guys. Ziva is alive. She's been with me this whole time. We couldn't tell you all until we knew it was safe for everyone.", Tony said in a rush. Everyone in MTAC began to talk at once,

"Are you serious? You have got to be Kidding. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Tony turned and spoke to someone off screen and soon, the nervous face of Ziva David appeared on the screne, making almost everyone except McGee and Bishop, gasp.

"Ziver?", Gibbs said.

"Yes Gibbs. It is me. I didn't want to lie and hide from you all, especially you, but It was for the safety of everyone. I still had enemies out there from things my father had done. They came after me and I sent Tali to Orli and ran. I was not even near the house when it was blown up."

"So,what, you and DiNozzo have been living in paris this whole time with Tali?",Gibbs said, angrily.

"Well, not exactly. We were compromised about a year ago. A friend helped us out.",Tony admitted.

"Who?", Palmer asked. Just then Abby's face appeared on this screen.

"GibbsGibbsGibbs! I really wanted to tell you, but I needed to Keep Ziva and Tony and Tali safe. I didn't want to keep this from you. Please don't be mad!"

"Abbs? They've been in London this whole time?"

"Yes. I'm not a part of any agency anymore, so they are safest here with me. Are you mad?"

"Not at you,Abbs. How does McGee fit into all of this? And Bishop how long have you known? You don't look a bit surprised by this."

"Well, I found out after the case with Morgan. Ziva left a note for me. Asked me to keep her secret. I found out as I left the office that McGee already knew."

"How are you involved,Agent McGee?"

"Tony had me gathering intel, with Delilah's help and Bishop's once she found out."

"Gibbs, I am sorry. We needed McGee to gather intel that only he and Delilah were cabable of finding.", Ziva said. Gibbs just nodded.

"Ziva,my dear. I cannot tell you how good it is to see you and know that you are still with us. All of us were heartbroken when you left and when we were given the misinformation that you had been killed."

"Thankyou,Ducky. I hope you can all forgive me. I would like to be apart of this family, once again. I have missed you all a great deal."

"Those of us you know, anyway.", Kasie spoke up.

"I look forward to meeting the rest of you, in person. Agent Bishop, I would like to thank you in person for keeping our secret, but for now, I will tell you through the screen. Thankyou. And Thankyou for carrying out my wishes for the case."

"You don't have to thank me. I was just doing my job. And I wanted to make sure the case you started was finally resolved and everyone safe."

"Ya did good,Bish!", Tony said.

"Thanks,Tony."

"Ziva, When are you coming back? To visit us in person,I mean.",Palmer asked.

"As soon as we can make arrangements, Jimmy.

"You do realize McGee is in Tony's apartment now, right?",Torres said.

"Yeah, Tim told us.", Tony said.

"We do not wish to permanently return to the US yet, but if we do, We'll find another place.",Ziva said.

"Ziver, you're welcome anytime. Don't stay away, too much longer.",Gibbs said,adding,

"You're missed around here, too, Abbs."

"I miss you guys too! I'll come visit as soon as I can. Maybe with Ziva and Tony.", Abby said with a smile. After that, Tali popped on and said hi. Then, the group said goodby, with Tony and Ziva promising to get back to the states as soon as missed their family and the family missed them. It promised to be a wonderful reunion.

**Ok. So this will now be a three shot. I'll try to post Friday because I'll be posting a chapter of my other story Thursday. All reviews appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the next chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

After the feed was cut, almost everyone, after seeing the look on Gibbs' face, hightailed it out of the room. Only Bishop and McGee stayed behind. Gibbs turned to McGee and Bishop with the famous Gibbs glare.

"You knew the whole time?! Why didn't you tell me!? What happened to rule one part A!?"

"Well, I've only known since right after going to talk to Robert Hill in the told me someone had beaten me to it. After that I went back to the secret office and Ziva's scarf was there, along with a note for me, asking me to keep the secret. As I was leaving, I ran into Tim."

"I kept it secret because of that rule as well as rule four. Tony and Ziva were my partners for years. I told Bishop the whole story up to that point after she had already found out the truth, so we could take these guys down together. Boss, I didn't want to keep you out of the loop, but rule four is your rule.",McGee answered.

"Pretty sure that rule was broken by Ziva when Bishop was told.",Gibbs groused. Bishop spoke up, saying,

"Actually I wasn't told by Ziva. Robert Hill told me without knowing he was telling a secret. After that, we decided that we needed to make sure it didn't go any further.

"The safety of Ziva and Tony and Tali depended on it,Boss.", McGee said.

"Why the hell didn't they tell me? We coulda found these guys much faster with all of us working on it!",Gibbs snapped,

"Nobody else knew she was alive,Boss. The only reason they told me is because they needed my computer skills." Gibbs nodded

"Delilah was only partially brought in recently,because after getting nowhere for months we figured out that we needed someone with higher got permission from Tony to bring her in, but he didn't tell her everything until after Tony and Ziva and Tali were thought we were just protecting Tony and Tali. She didn't know Ziva was still in the mix.", Bishop added. Gibbs let out a sigh and an angry growl, and then said,

"I'm going for coffee." With that, he walked out without another word or look back. After a long pause, Bishop said,

"Well, he handled that better than I expected."

"Yeah, but why do I get the feeling this is just the calm before the storm?",McGee replied, nervously.

As it turned out, the agent was right. Gibbs was on edge for the rest of the week. He had Bishop doing mundane tasks and he had McGee stuck at the office for a few days. He also snapped at everyone for small things. Eventually, as usual, he cooled off. After a few days,without warning or preempt, McGee was allowed to go on cases again and Bishop was given more skill appropriate work to do.

A couple of months later, around Tali's spring break, Tony and Ziva made plans to visit their family with Tali. Abby was coming as well. She would stay with Bishop. They made plans to have a family dinner at Ducky's so everyone could fit. Ducky wasn't due for another teaching engagement or book tour for a couple of weeks. The night of the dinner, Tony, Ziva and Tali rang Ducky's doorbell. The old man answered in with a big smile. He hugged Ziva tightly for longer than ever before. Then he released her and hugged Tony and then Tali.

"It is so wonderful to see you all!"

"Grandducky? where's your bathroom?", Tali asked. Ducky and the other two grown-ups chuckled and then Ducky said,

"It's right through those doors, Young Lady." Tali headed at a dash in the direction the man pointed. Then Ziva turned and said,

"I am sorry,Ducky. Apparently she failed to go before leaving Senior's appartment."

"It is quite all right,my dear." Ziva and Tony then helped Ducky with preparations. Soon Abby and Bishop arrived. In True Abby form, Ducky was quickly ingulfed in a hug.

"Ducky, I've missed you! How's Kasie doing in the lab? How's everyone else?"

"Abigail, Kasie is doing a wonderful job, but she's not you. She is her own person. We all love Kasie but we love AND miss you."

"Awwww! Thankyou,Ducky.", Abby replied, hugging him again.

"Hey, Ducky, is there anything we can do to help?"

"We are almost ready. But I would appreciate some help filling the glasses after awhile.", Ducky replied. Bishop nodded and walked over to Tony and Ziva. Tali was playing with her toys in a corner.

"Ziva, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I know we video chatted, but it's not the same.",Bishop said holding out her hand. Ziva shook it and said,

"That is true. It is not the same. I am pleased to meet you in person as well. I wish to thankyou again for keeping my secret and keeping my family safe. I have heard great things about you from Tony. I feel like I've known you for awhile already, Agent Bishop."

"Same here. And, please, call me Ellie. Or you could call me Bish like Tony always did when we worked together."

"I believe I will stick with Ellie. You are family. As a member of Team Gibbs, you are family forever. Because Tony trusts you, I knew I could trust you. Now I will consider you family as well.", Ziva said. Bishop looked at the other woman for a second, and then hugged her. Ziva, though surprised, quickly recovered and returned the hug. Abby snapped a quick picture with her phone, so she could keep the memory. After a few more minutes, The others started to arrive. The McGee's arrived first. Ziva and Tony both recieved hugs from McGee and Tony leaned over to hug Delilah as well.

"DODelilah, It's great to see ya. And seriously, thankyou for all you did to help catch the bad guys and help us be able to have a real life again."

"You guys are family, Like Ziva said. I was glad to help. I'm just glad you are all ok and we can finally ALL get together."

"I am glad of that,also. These are the twins? They have gotten so much bigger since the last pictures I saw!", Ziva said.

"I know! They are growing so fast. They'll be two in November! Just then, The doorbell rang, and the Palmers were let in.

"Ziva! It's so good to be in the same room again with you!", Palmer exclaimed, then quickly added,

"It's good to see you,too,Tony."

"Thanks,Autopsy Gremlin. Back atcha.", Tony retorted. Then Ziva chuckled and pulled the ME into a big hug."

"Congratulations,Jimmy, on being Dr. Palmer now! I was so proud and happy for you when I was told."

"It's pretty amazing!", gushed Breena, hugging Tony and Ziva as well. Then she added.

"I'm so glad you are alive and back to see us."

"Thankyou,Breena. I am happy to be here with everyone. Is this Tori?!", Ziva said.

"Yes! I'm Victoria Elizabeth Palmer.", Tori said.

"It is nice to meet you, Tori. I have a little girl about your age. She is over there playing with your Aunt Abby, if you would like to go and play with her.", Ziva replied, kneeling down on the girl's level.

"Ok!", Tori said, skipping over to her aunt and soon to be new friend. The two girls hit it off immediately and were soon engrossed in a game. Kasie and Torres arrived next, at about the same time. Jack arrived a few moments later.

"So I finally get to meet the dude I replaced. You know I almost got your appartment.", Torres said.

"Well, I'm glad you let McGeek have it."

"Hey!", McGee said, in mock annoyence.

"Well, you needed it obviously, with your growing Mcfamily!", Tony defended himself.

"I just can't get over that you've been alive this whole time and McGee knew it!", Torres said to Ziva.

"Well, you all know now. And I am standing right here, so believe it!", Ziva said. Jack came up and shook Tony and Ziva's hands and said,

"It's great to finally meet you both. I've heard alot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too. You're the team shrink, right?", Tony said. Jack and Ziva both rolled their eyes. Kasie then came up and introduced herself

"Forensic psychologist.", Jack corrected. Kasie then came up and introduced herself.

"Hey. I'm Kasie. It's nice to meet you guys. I work in the NCIS lab. Before that, I was Ducky's assistent in writing his book."

"Oh, yeah. I need to read that. So you replaced Abby?",Tony asked.

"Yeah, in the job. I mean, it's not like anyone could ever replace Abby."

"This is true.", Ziva said, smiling at the sight of Abby playing with the little girls. Then she said,

"It is nice to meet you,Kasie."

"What she said.", Tony added. After that, the group talked more and watched the kids play. Gibbs, as usual, was the last to arrive. Once he'd entered he walked over and hugged Tony and gave him a light headslap."

"Can't believe you didn't tell me ya found Ziver,Dinozzo!", Gibbs said in his usual gruff voice. Then he moved over to Ziva.

"Ziver.", he said softly. After some hesitation, Ziva walked into her father figures arms. He held her tightly as she said,

"I am sorry Gibbs. It was for your safty as well, like I said. I didn't want anyone dying because of me. I allowed Tony to find me in Paris, but I wouldn't let him tell anyone else. Only Senior knew, because he was coming for Christmas. I was unsure about that. McGee was only brought in several months later, because we needed his skillset." once she'd finished her speel, Gibbs gave her a light head slap and said,

"I already know all that,David. And Rule six!"

"I know.", Ziva said softly, with a smile. Bishop went in to help Ducky fill the glasses after that. The others helped to get the food on the table,so it wasn't long before they were able to all sit down and eat. They ate and talked for awhile, and then Tony stood up.

"So, Ziva knows I was planning on doing this, eventually. I've wanted to for a really long time, but I didn't want to do it with the threat of Eli's enemies hanging over our heads! Also, I really wanted my whole family to be a part of this."

"A part of what, DiNozzo?", Gibbs said grumpily.

"Oh my Gosh! I think I know!", Abby squealed. Tony grinned and replied to Gibbs.

"Just hold on,Gibbs. I need to bring up my Dad on video chat."

"Hey, Son. Is it time?",Senior said, as soon as they were connected.

"It's time,Dad."", Tony said. Then he got down on one knee in front of Ziva and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Ziva David, I've loved you since I met you. Now Rule twelve can't stop us anymore. Will you marry me and stay for the rest of our lives?" Everyone waited with baited breath for Ziva's response.

**OOOH! What will Ziva's answer be?! How will everyone react? Tune in Tuesday to find out! All reviews are MUCH appreciated, but please be kind about them. Next chapter of the Unspoken Rule will be up tomorrow, for those of you who read that. Catch ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is chapter 4. There will be one more chapter after this. The actual wedding! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Ziva slowly moved closer to Tony and kissed him passionately. Once they had come up for air, Ziva's reply came in a low voice.

"Yes. Yes Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. I will marry you. I truly love you." Tony stared at the woman for a moment, as if he was trying to gauge rather or not she was serious. He must have found the truth in her eyes, because he soon pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her. Then he turned to face the others in the room and said, gleefully,

"She said yes!" Immediately, the newly engaged couple was pulled into congratulatory hugs and and the kids were jumping up and down.

"This is the BEST. NEWS. EVER!", squealed Abby. When the excitement died down, Tony turned to McGee and said,

"Tim, I want you as my best man."

"I'm honored, Tony."

"Abby, will you do me the honor of standing up as my maid of honor?", Ziva said.

"Oh, Ziva, Of course I will! The honor is totally mine!", Abby replied pulling her friend into a tight hug. Once they pulled apart, Ziva walked over to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, you are the closest thing to a father I've ever known. Even more than my biological father. It would mean a great deal to me if you would give me away."

"It would be my honor, Ziver.",Gibbs said softly, kissing the Israeli on the forehead before hugging her.

"YAAAY! So where's the wedding gonna be? And when?", Abby asked. Tony and Ziva chuckled.

"Well, Abs, I just proposed like five minutes ago. We haven't talked about the details yet.", Tony said.

"But I would like it to be this summer sometime. I do not want to wait to long. We have waited long enough.",Ziva said, with a soft smile.

"Ima? Are you gonna be my real Ima now. I mean after you and Abba get married?", Tali asked, innocently. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. Apparently they hadn't done a very good job explaining things to the little girl once Ziva had come back. Finally Tony replied,

"Sweetie, Ima was already your Ima. She brought you into this world. I am your Abba for real, too. We talked about this, remember?" Tali nodded.

"Ima carried me in her belly and you didn't know it and then I came to live with you because Ima had to hide from bad guys. Then we hid together. Now the bad guys are gone, so we can live together always."

"That's right, Motek. Always.", Ziva said, as she held back tears. Abby noticed and suggested a game to distract the little ones. She took them into the other room to play, while Ziva and Tony pulled themselves together. Everyone went home or to the places they were staying, about and hour after that.

Over the next couple of months, the wedding planning was top priority. The date had been set for June 14th. Tony and Ziva decided to have their wedding in Paris, near the Eiffel tower. Ziva chose an Alyce Paris-7000 gown. She would put her hair in a fancy clip instead of a vail. Abby flew to Paris a month before the wedding to look for a bridesmaids dress. She found one in the same brand that was perfect. it was an Alyce Paris strapless Blue Ombre dress. It even had sparkles. McGee was able to wear the tux from his own wedding.

One day, a few weeks before the wedding, Palmer got a call from Tony.

"Hey, Tony! How's the wedding planning coming? Breena, Victoria, and I can't wait to come to Paris."

"Well, Autopsy Gremlin, the wedding is what I'm calling about."

"You're still getting married aren't ya?", Palmer asked Nervously.

"Of course I am! Are you Kidding?"

"Well, then what's this about?",asked Palmer.

"Well, we need someone to officiate, and I thought since you'd done McGeeks wedding, Maybe…"

"Of course,Tony. I'd be glad to officiate. It won't take anytime at all to get recertified. You can count on me."

"Thanks, man!",Tony said. The two men talked for a few moments longer, before Palmer needed to go pick up a body. Tony smiled as he hung up. This wedding was coming together perfectly. Even Tali and Tori had roles in the wedding. They would be singing at the wedding. They skyped as often as the could with the nutty time difference and practiced together. They also each made a video of there part so they could practice together even when they couldn't Skype. Morgan and John would be the flower girl and ring bearer. At two and a half years old, Their parents and Tony and Ziva thought they could handle it. By June, everyone who was invited to the wedding, whether they admitted it or not, was beyond excited. Sure Paris, would bring back not-so-much-fun memories for Gibbs, but all in all, everyone was just glad to have the opportunity to all be together. Before they knew it, it was the day they were due to leave for Paris. The entire team plus Breena and Delilah were on edge, as they remembered what had happened to keep them from attending Palmer and Breena's wedding. This time, luckily, nothing came up at the last minute, and now they were sitting at the airport waiting to board.

"I am sure glad that Tony and Ziva's wedding isn't facing the same fate ours did.", Palmer said.

"Shhhh! You'll jinx them!", Bishop said.

"Isn't that more like something Abby would say?",Torres asked.

"Well, Abby's not here, so someone had to say it.", Bishop retorted. That caused the rest of the group to chuckle.

"Well, boss, Tony managed to be with Ziva and not break rule twelve",McGee said.

"Oh, I know they broke it at some point. I've just never been able to get proof.",Gibbs shot back. The others tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. They were caught, and awarded with a Gibbs glare.

"Mommy? I'm hungry.",Tori spoke up. Breena took granola bar out of her purse and handed it to her daughter. Not long after that, it was announced that their flight was boarding. Palmer scooped up his little girl and said,

"That's us. Here we go!" Tori squealed and giggled in excitement as the group headed towards the gate. In just a few hours, they would be in the city of lights enjoying family time together.

**Well, I thought this story was done. However there will be one chapter left now. It will be posted on Friday. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for staying with this story. I'm usually better at writing Abby centered but this time, I was inspired by 'She'. Please read AND review this final chapter! Thanks!**

It was late by the time the plane arrived in Paris, but that didn't stop Tony, Ziva and Abby, who'd arrived the night before, from being there to greet their family. Senior stayed back at the apartment with Tali, who was sleeping. Abby was of course hugging everyone. Tori, who'd been fast asleep in her daddy's arm up to that point, was awakened by her extremely loud and excited 'aunt'. She looked around for a moment and her eyes settled on Abby. She broke into a huge grin and reached out.

"Auntie Abby!" Abby smiled and immediately took the little girl into her arms.

"Hey,Tori bear! Are ya ready to sing with Tali-cat tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh! I can't wait!"

"That's great! I can't wait either!"

"But right now, We should probably get you guys to your hotel. It's late and we all need sleep.", Tony said.

"I agree. The makeup artist and hair stylist are arriving early tomorrow.", Ziva replied. The others agreed, so they got their luggage and headed out.

The next day, the stylists arrived. Abby had slept on the couch at Tony and Ziva's so she would be there when the stylist arrived. Bishop brought over Tori palmer and Morgan McGee over first thing in the morning so they could get ready with the ladies. McGee came later with Palmer and Johnny and Gibbs. Not long after the styling session was complete and everyone was in their wedding attire, a limo came to pick up the wedding party. Bishop wasn't in the wedding party, so she and Senior would take a cab later. They would be doing the wedding pictures first. There would be more than one location for pictures. At the final location, right in front of the Eiffel Tower, The rest of the family would meet them and take some family photos. The time for the wedding itself was four PM. It would take place by the fountain in front of the Eiffel Tower. The reception was to be held in a beautiful nearby park which was still in view of the Eiffel Tower.

The family photo session went off without a hitch. Even the twins managed to behave themselves. Before they knew it, it was time for the wedding to begin.

Delilah and Bishop made sure that the twins were ready with the rings and the flower basket. Breena was talking to the two older girls who were suddenly VERY nervous!

"Mommy, I don't want to sing! I'm scared!"

"Me too!", Tali added.

"Girls, it's ok. You've rehearsed this so many times. and there won't be a big crowd. Just our NCIS family and Tali's Grampa will be there.", Breena assured them. It took a little more convincing, but finally, the five and six year-olds agreed to sing for Tony and Ziva. Just then, the wedding coordinator came and said it was time for everyone to take their places. Gibbs kissed Ziva on the forehead and whispered,

"Proud of ya, Ziver. Thank you for letting me be a part of this."

"I love you,Gibbs. Thank you for being my Abba.", Ziva replied, holding back tears.

When it was time, Gibbs walked Ziva up to were Tony, McGee, and Palmer were standing. They were preceded by first Johnny, then Morgan, and last of all, Abby. At the front, Palmer asked,

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do, on behalf of her family.",Gibbs said, before kissing Ziva on the cheek.

"Love ya, Kid.", Gibbs added in a low voice that only Ziva could hear. Ziva gave him a look that said she felt the same. Then,Gibbs stood off to the side and Ziva handed her flowers to Abby before turning to face Tony. Palmer spoke up.

"These two have decided to recite their own vows. Ziva, you may go first."

"Tony, I have loved you since I met you, but I was always afraid to show it. I had lost so many people, and had been rejected and betrayed by my own father, and several who I had believed were friends. But you…you helped me get past all of that. It took twelve years, and then three more for us to make it official, but you proved over and over again, that I do not need to go through life alone. Thank you for ever giving up on me. Anthony DiNozzo, I will love you till the day I die." Even Tony had tears in his eyes when Ziva finished. He quickly got himself under control and began his vows.

"Ziva, I was fascinated by you from the moment I saw you at NCIS. You captivated me from the beginning. We became friends and It wasn't long before I knew I wanted more. Rule twelve got in the way, sure, but that was just an excuse. Like you, I was scared. Scared of getting my heart broken, scared of breaking yours, and scared I wouldn't be cut out for a steady, real relationship. When you made me leave you on the terminal six years ago, I thought my heart was shattered beyond repair. I realized then how much I really did love you. But I also loved you enough to let you go. When I got the news that you had died in the farmhouse, I truly thought my life was over. Then I found out that you had left a piece of you behind. Our little girl. Tali became my whole world. Then, when you found us in Paris several months later, I knew I would never let you go again. Like I told you in Somalia, nine years ago, I just can't live without you. I love you, Ziva David. Always and forever." Once Jimmy had himself under control after that speech, he announce Tali and Tori who sang a sweet version of Love is All Around, by the Troggs. After the song was over the little girls looked at their parents, hoping for praise. They got their wish. Ziva and Tony hugged Tali and Tori and said they had sung beautifully. Then Palmer hugged the girls and sent them over to Breena who assured them they had sung very well. Then Palmer turned back to the couple and said,

"Now with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. Tony you may now kiss your bride. Tony quickly obliged and the kids immediately said,

"EWWWWW!" This made everyone laugh.

"May I now present Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo Jr!", Palmer called out after the laughter started to die down. With that, the group headed to where the reception would be held.

Everyone stared in awww when they saw the cakes. Ziva's was a four tier decorated with chocolate covered strawberries. Tony's groom's cake was a chocolate,American in Paris themed cake. All the kids chose that flavor, but each of them also wanted a strawberry from Ziva's cake. After several minutes of talking and eating, McGee stood up to give the best man toast.

"Well, I've known Tony for seventeen years now and I've known Ziva for fifteen. From the moment she joined our team, the two were always picking on each other, and flirting with each other almost simultaneously. Some days it was absolutely sickening to watch."

"Hey, watch it, McProbie!",Tony called out in mock annoyance. McGee smirked and said,

"Just being honest, DiNosy!", McGee shot back. Then he continued,

"But seriously. Tony and Ziva have a love that was written in the stars. It was just inevitable. They are destined to be together forever. I love you both. I know you guys and Tali will be very happy always." Tony and Ziva smiled and McGee affectionately and Tony said,

"Thanks McBrother."

"We love you, too.", Ziva added. Next it was Abby's turn.

"Tony. Ziva. You guys are both family. My brother and sister. That's why it hurt so much when you didn't come back for so long, Ziva and why it hurt when you moved to Paris,Tony. I was so happy when I found out that Ziva was really alive after the mortar attack that you were together in Paris. I've know you and Tony loved each other ever sense you came back from Somalia but I saw first hand how lost he was without you by the way he acted for a year after leaving you in Israel. I've always seen it in your eyes Ziva. Every time you look at him or talk about him. When I said to Tony that I knew you loved him because you told me, I was telling the truth. You told me in so many ways Ziva. McGee was right. No one ever belonged together more than you two. Well, except maybe one couple." Abby refused to mention Shannon by name, but everyone knew who she meant. Abby continued by saying,

"I know you will be together forever and you will always be as happy as you are today. I love you both, so much! I am so happy for you." Then she went and hugged the couple tightly.

"We love you, too, Abbs.", Tony said.

"You are the best adapted sister I could hope for." said Ziva. Abby chuckled through tears and said,

"I think you mean adopted, Ziva. Not adapted. Adapted means to alter something or change it."

"Oh. Well, you know what I meant."

"Of course I did.",Abby said with a smirk.

"So did I. I still was gonna call you on it though. Abby just beat me to it.",Tony said. This earned him a Gibbs slap, to which he responded,

"Ow!"

"Quit teasing your Bride, DiNozzo!", came the reply.

"Quitting,Boss." This brought laughter from the others. It was soon time for the bride and groom dance. Tony had picked the song,_The day I fell in love_, from Beethoven's 2nd. There would be no official mother/son or father/daughter dance, But Ziva did dance with Gibbs. She and Tony took turned dancing with all of their family. Tony danced with the females and Ziva with the males. This included the kids. After everyone had dance for awhile, It was time for the toss of the bouquet and the garter. Ziva went first and tossed the flowers. It was caught by Tali.

"YEEEESSSS!", the six year old shouted.

"You will not be following THIS tradition for a LONG time yet!", Tony said. Ziva put her hand on his arm and said,

"Tony,Calm down. This is just a silly tradition for fun anyway." Tony calmed down and said,

"Ok, time for the Garter toss. Torres,, Dad, Duckman, Gibbs, Johnny, come on up. Gibbs and Ducky both shook their heads. They felt they were too old for this game. Besides, Gibbs was NOT looking for wife number five right now. That's what he told himself, anyway. The other two walked forward. McGee came up with them, holding onto Johnny's hand. Tony turned around and shot the garter over his shoulder. To McGee's horror, it was caught by Johnny, who jumped up and down and cheered. He didn't understand much, yet. But he knew from watching how excited Tali got, that is was something really cool."

"I got it daddy! I got the round thing!"

"It's called a garter, buddy.", Tony said, with a grin. This kid was just too cute.

"Daddy, Mommy, look! I got the garden!" Everyone chuckled.

"I see that, sweetie.", Delilah said, cheerfully. Then she whispered to McGee who'd come up beside her.

"Don't worry,Babe. He just thought it was cool to catch the prize like Tali did. He doesn't understand what it means." By then, it was almost time to toss the birdseed. Tony and Ziva would be leaving soon to go to a hotel for the night, and then on to Berlin the next day. It was special to them because it was the place they had been alone together before Ziva had left NCIS. Senior was staying in Paris to look after Tali while her parents were on their Honeymoon. The couple said goodby to their family and road off in the limo. The others enjoyed being together in Paris for another couple of hours before heading back to their hotel. As they all drifted to sleep that night, they thought about how nice it was to have such a loving, caring family. They knew that someone would always have their backs. They would always protect each other. Ziva had finally figured that out and now the family was united once again. Family isn't about blood, its about being surrounded by people who care about you and that you care about. Gibbs had said that years ago to Abby, and it still rang true for all of them, to this day.

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked what I did with the wedding and reception. I Googled wedding in Paris before I wrote this chapter! and cakes as well. The song that Tali and Tori sang just came to me. After all it WAS in a blockbuster movie. The song the danced to just came to be right before that scene, too. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya tomorrow for the final chapter of ****_The Unspoken Rule._**


End file.
